Weasel Halloween part1
by DerekJupiter13
Summary: This is the part 1 of weasel Halloween hope you'll like it and i hope you'll like my OC Ozara because the last time i used an OC as a paring with someone she became quite hated...why? i have no idea...but still i'm sure you'll grow to like her


**THIS STORY IS BASED ON DISNEY SERIES THE I'M IN THE BAND INVOLVING MY OC (ORIGINAL CHARACTER) OZARA RIPPER WHO I CREATED FOR DEREK. I ALSO USE OZARA IN MY STAGE SHOWS AND SONG WRITING AND OTHER STORIES I SOMETIMES IDENTIFY MY SELF AS HER BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE ME HER I JUST TOOK HER LOOKS SO I CAN PORTRAY HER ON STAGE AND ALSO THINKING OF MAKING LITTLE YOUTUBE SERIER OF HER. THAT'S WHY IMY HAIR AND MY LOOKS RESEMBLE TO HER BUT SHE STILL ISN'T ME …HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND NOW JUST SIT BACK…RELAX…PUT ON YOUR READING GLASSES…AND ENJOY THE RIDE…THIS IS PART 1 OF OUR HALLOWEEN WEASEL STORY**

Derek, Ash and Burger were sitting on the couch in the living room watching some TV. It was 8:00pm and the guys were waiting for the late Scooby Doo marathon. Derek haven't had a good night sleep in a while so he was sitting there trying to keep him self from sleeping. His eyes finally gave up and he leaned back on the couch and fall asleep. Burger and Ash didn't notice Derek sleeping because they were so excited about the new Scooby Doo show , it was a Halloween special. ˝ohhh man i'm so sight for this show man, haven't watched it in ages˝ Said Burger staring in the screen and eating his popcorn. ˝Heeey you'll eat all the popcorn before the show starts!˝Said Ash fearing he won't left anything for him. ˝I eat when i'm excited˝ Burger replied. ˝YOU EAT ALL THE TIME!˝Ash yelled ˝Well you can't argue with that logic˝ said Burger and leaned back to get comfy and watch the show. It passed about a half an hour when Tripp the lead guitarist of the band burst trough the door screaming ˝GUYS PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING TO PENNSYLVANIA! ˝ Tripp came in so unexpected Burger threw his bowl of popcorn into the air and on Ashes head ˝Heeeey who turned off the lights˝the drummer cried. Tripps surprise entry also woke Derek up making him jump and fall over to the back of the couch. ˝ohh kid can't you keep it down it's like 9:00 pm some of us are trying to get some rest˝The singer moaned while he picked him self up feeling every bone in his body. ˝Ohh sorry Derek didn't know you were sleeping...but still guys Simon Craig called and said we have to be in Pennsylvania till tomorrow morning˝Weasels stood up in excitement and yelled ˝TO THE BAND VAN!˝ and made their way to the door ˝GUYS˝Tripp yelled at them ˝WHAT?˝ ˝Don't you have to put your casual wear on first?˝ ˝TO THE DRESSING ROOM!˝

**...An hour later...**

˝Alright kid we're all packed and ready to go...we'll take the portable telly with us so we can watch the Scooby Doo marathon on the way...well so Burger can watch while i have a good night sleep in the back to rest my head and my voice˝ Said Derek and made his way to the door while reaching into his pocket for the van keys ˝Alright guys we have all the stuff we need let's go˝ Ash sat behind the wheel while Derek took his pillow and lied down on the back seat and slowly fall deep into his slumber. Burger watched the Scooby Doo marathon while Tripp was tooning up his guitar and Burgers bass. After few hours of driving Burger and Tripp fall asleep in the back too...it took a lot more time for them to get to their destination as they taught...why did it take so long? Well because when Tripp told Ash they we're going to Pennsylvania knowing Ash he mistaken it for Transylvania and made a wrong turn. After hours and hours of driving Tripp woke up and looked at his watch ˝why aren't we there yet?˝ the teen asked when the van finally stopped. ˝Here we are but watchyour step there are some nasty looking dogs outside˝the drummer said to his fellow band mates. Derek stretched him self and sat up while Tripp slowly open the van door and quickly closed it back again. ˝ASH ! This isn't Pennsylvania this is Transylvania ! And that thing outside is not a dog it's a WEREWOLF!˝ Ash looks at Tripp little bit confused ˝Ohh so that explains the Vampire on the roof of that house we passed few minutes ago˝ Derek looked at them with a sceptic look and made his way over Burger to the van door and opens it ˝Ohh please there's no such things as Vampires and Werewo...˝ quickly closes the door ˝Ok that is one giant dog out there!˝˝it's ok guys we have some spare meat from yesterday...i'll distract him while you guys take the things from the van and get out˝ Ash takes the meat and opens the door ˝here doggy...here doggy˝ the giant dog growls at him ˝AAhhhhhh ANY TIME SOON GUYS!˝ Ash screams while the dog rips his clothes the dog got bored and went away...˝gee thanks for the help pals˝said Ash crossing his arms. ˝No time for grudges Ash we need to find a place to stay since the van ran out of gas i guess we're walking˝said Tripp carrying his guitar. After few more hours of walking it soon got dark and they came to a huge and dark castle. ˝Ok guys this is the only house around for miles so we can't mess it up˝ Tripp knocks the door with a huge knocker on it. Soon the door slowly opened and there stood a hunchbacked man with long blondish-gray hair and bald on the top˝ Yes?˝the man asks ˝What is this The Rocky Horror Picture Show? and you're suppose to be that Riff Raff butler?˝Derek asked in laughter˝no my name is Igor and you've arrived in time of one of the biggest celebrations of the year...the Hallows eve or the Mistresses Birthday˝ the band looked at each other all thinking about the party˝ Well we're Iron Weasel and we'd be more than happy to play for her birthday party˝Tripp replied quickly ˝Iron Weasel? All she talks about is you and your music...come-come on in˝he bows and shows them inside. Weasels slowly walk into the dark and spooky mansion and look around the walls. They looked at the old antique furniture and the big framed paintings on the wall. One of the paintings in particular caught Derek's eye he looked at the painting as is if he was starstruck, he couldn't take his eyes off it ˝who is she?˝he pointed at the picture of a girl with cold white eyes dark hair with just a little blond strep of hair in front on the left side of her face. Her eyelids were heavy and really dark, her cheeks were sunken in,she had plenty little scars on her face and neck and she had the most beautiful spider necklace. Trough all of that ghoulish looks and charms she had Derek saw a beautiful girl and still couldn't lay the eyes off her.˝IGOR!˝ a little bit deeper and just slightly croaky female voice called ˝yes mistress here i am˝he bowed and opened the door ˝i present to you Mistress Ozara Ripper˝ the band looked at the huge door slowly open. Suddenly a thick fog went out from it and a figure stood there slowly walking towards them. She was dressed in all black with a lot of studs and spikes going out from the shoulders of her black leather jacket and tight leather pants. They could hear loud foot steps of her black leather cowboy boots...she didn't dress feminine at all a chain going from her mouth piercing to her pierced had her hair messed up with hairspray and gel but still her blond strep was nicely shining in the candle light. Derek felt something about her that is difrent...even if she looked quite scary but he knew she had something other girls don't, he can almost say he developed an imidiate crush on her...a love at first sight


End file.
